Me Quiere, No Me Quiere
by Karure
Summary: Kagome hace este famoso juego de la flor para saber si Inuyasha la sigue queriendo despues de tres años, atrayendo la atención del hanyou, lo que da como resultado que se lleve una gran sorpresa. One-shot. InuKag


**Me Quiere, No Me Quiere**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha le pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko. Aunque daría lo que fuera para que InuYasha fuera mío y poderle decir ¡Osuwari!

**Dedicado a:** Willnira y Lady Sakura Lee ya que son mis escritoras favoritas y poseen un don para crear una historia fantástica de una idea tan simple. Me hacen creer que en esta vida todo es posible. Setsuna 17, Inujocelyn, Crystal Butterfly 92 y saku-chan por ser las personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para comentarme en mi anterior trabajo y al igual a las personas que leyeron mi historia ¡Gracias!

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo Único.**

- Me quiere.

Inuyasha movió graciosamente su oreja derecha tratando de poner atención a lo que decía la chica que se situaba aproximadamente a un metro de el.

- No me quiere.

Perezosamente abrió un ojo para observar lo que estaba haciendo Kagome ya que le había llamado la curiosidad. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras sostenía entre sus manos una flor amarilla y al parecer le estaba arrancando los pétalos.

- Me quiere.

Cada tarde desde su regreso hace ya dos meses salían ellos solamente a pasear y siempre terminaban en el campo de flores en el que se encontraban. Ella solía hacer coronas de flores para regalárselas a las gemelas de Sango también a el o llevar flores para adornar la casa de la anciana Kaede, mientras el supuestamente tomaba una siesta sobre la hierba.

Si Sesshoumaru o Kouga lo vieran usando una corona de flores seria su comidilla por el resto de sus días. Era preferible que 'eso' nunca saliera a la luz. Otro secreto más que compartir con Kagome.

- No me quiere.

Intrigado por lo que estaba haciendo se aventuro a preguntarle.

- Oye Kagome… ¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?

Volteo a verlo y al ver la duda en sus ámbares ojos le dedico una sonrisa.

- Un juego

- ¿Un juego?

- Si, veras el juego que estoy realizando se llama "me quiere, no me quiere". Es muy simple de realizar solo necesitas una flor como la margarita que estoy usando.

- ¿Marga? ¿Qué?

- Margarita, así se le llama a esta flor – alzo su mano para mostrársela- todas estas flores se llaman margaritas.

- Uh… ¿así que todas las flores son margaritas?

- No… existen varios tipos de flores. En donde estamos son margaritas pero hay mucha mas variedad de flores y por lo tanto se llaman diferentes. Por ejemplo existen los tulipanes, las rosas, violetas, azaleas, orquídeas, narcisos, dalias, alcatraces, claveles… en fin miles de ellas.

Eso era realmente ridículo, mira que ponerle nombre a las flores. Las flores son solamente flores, una especie de palo verde con hojitas de colores y que tiene un agradable aroma… pero no tanto como el de Kagome.

- ¿Y para que sirve ese juego Kagome?

Observo como se sonrojaba.

- Bueno… se supone que este juego esta basado en saber si la persona que te gusta te quiere. Para esto tienes que decir 'me quiere, no me quiere' a la vez que vas arrancando cada pétalo. Y el último pétalo que queda te dará la respuesta si te quiere o no esa persona.

- Es un juego tonto.

- A lo mejor tienes razón Inuyasha… pero a veces necesitamos de una pequeña ilusión para poder crear una esperanza.

- Sigo diciendo que es un juego tonto.

Kagome soltó una risa encantadora.

- Déjame terminar de jugar… todavía no se si me quiere la persona que me gusta.

Observo como ella estaba quitándole los pétalos a la pobre flor mientras decía esas palabras. Al final miro como ella se sonrojaba nuevamente y aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro al decir 'me quiere' en el último pétalo de la flor.

Después vio como ella juntaba sus manos y se las llevaba al pecho a la vez que empezaba a dar pequeños brinquitos mientras estaba sentada y diciendo constantemente 'me quiere, me quiere'. Kami daba miedo.

- ¿Quién te quiere Kagome?

El tono rojo en su cara seguía en aumento.

- Ejem… alguien.

- Y ¿Quién es ese alguien?

- No tengo porque decírtelo.

Obviamente el sabia quien era ese 'alguien', no era tonto… bueno podría parecer pero en definitiva no lo era.

- Umm… ¿no lo quieres intentar Inuyasha? – dijo mientras le ofrecía una margarita, y también para que se olvidara de preguntar por ese 'alguien'. Kami los hombres bueno hanyous eran tan… ciegos. Acaso no se da cuenta que es el.

- ¡Keh! Yo no necesito de eso. Ya me viera yo realizando ese estupido juego.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no necesito preguntarle a una tonta flor si la persona que me gusta me quiere.

- ¿Porque?

- ¡Argh! Porque yo se que ella me quiere… así que no veo la necesidad de preguntarle a una flor si me quiere porque ya lo se.

- ¡Ah!

- Además… ¿no es más fácil preguntarle a la persona que te gusta si te quiere? Porque al paso que vas se quedara sin flores toda la aldea.

- ¡Inuyasha! Como si fuera tan fácil, algunas personas no somos buenas con las palabras… como tú comprenderás.

¡Auch! eso si dolió.

- Pues digo que es mejor escuchar esas palabras de la persona que te gusta en vez de una flor.

- ¡Grrr!

Demonios eso fue un ¿gruñido?, Kami se oyó tan… intimidante.

- Porque para mi fortuna yo he escuchado de sus propios labios que me quiere.

La paciencia de Kagome estaba llegando a sus límites.

- No como tú que pareces tonta arrancándole los pétalos a una pobre flor.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro – contaba mentalmente Kagome para tranquilizarse, cosa que no funcionaba – cinco, seis, siete…

- Por eso te digo que…

En definitiva el ejercicio mental no funciono.

- ¡Ah! Quieres callarte Inuyasha, como si fuera tan fácil llegar y preguntarte ¿Me quieres?

Vio que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro perfecto de el.

- Si.

- ¿Si?... ¿Si que?

- Si te quiero.

¿Uh?

Sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que si te quiero. Memorízalo muy bien porque no lo volveré a repetir en un largo tiempo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca he hablado mas enserio mujer.

- Pero…

- ¿Que no es eso lo que querías oír de mi?

- Si, pero nunca imagine que me lo dirías… mucho menos de frente. Como no eres tan expresivo con las palabras.

- Pues ya vez… te lo dije. Aunque según dicen que valen mas los hechos que las palabras.

Ella sabia a que hechos se refería Inuyasha. Sobre todo antes de separarse cuando era apenas una colegiala y el iba a su época por ella con el gastado pretexto de 'buscar los fragmentos' pero sabia al igual que el que solo iba a buscarla para estar con ella.

Además al siguiente día de su regreso Shippo le comento algo que la dejo sin palabras:

_El iba al pozo cada tres días para ver si habías regresado. _

También en una platica que tuvo separadamente con la anciana Kaede mientras recogía hierbas medicinales junto con Rin, le menciono la anciana sacerdotisa que poco tiempo después en el que toda conexión con el pozo se desvaneció, le ofreció a Inuyasha la oportunidad de quitarle el collar de dominación ya que no tenia caso que lo siguiera utilizando si ella no se encontraba mas en la época feudal, a lo que el le contesto con un rotundo 'no' y se marcho de donde estaban para así dar fin a esa conversación.

Llego a la conclusión de que Inuyasha no se quería quitar el collar ya que eso era lo que lo ataba a ella. Además tenia la esperanza de que ella regresara algún día con el, porque conociendo la poca paciencia de Inuyasha ir cada tres días durante tres años fue algo realmente persistente. Quería que regresara con el para no sentirse nuevamente solo.

La necesitaba a ella.

Lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos castaños cuando recordó que la necesitaba para no estar solo.

- Oye ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por nada – limpiando las lágrimas- fue muy tierno lo que dijiste.

- Se que te lastime y mucho, que lloraste varias veces por mi causa. Tenerte viviendo en un constante sufrimiento porque en veces iba con Kikyou, créeme no iba con ella por lo que creías. Sentía un deber con Kikyou ya que consideraba que por mi culpa la habían asesinado, quería enmendar mi error… pero a la vez te hacia daño a ti.

- Si la quise… y mucho, pero nuestra relación no tenia futuro… no por lo que nos hizo Naraku sino porque ella no me aceptaba como lo que soy, un hanyou, ella me quería humano. Los dos jamás nos tuvimos confianza porque de ser así nunca nos hubiéramos intentado matar el uno al otro en el primer engaño que nos pusieron.

- Y tú siendo su reencarnación me aceptaste como soy, con todos mis defectos y virtudes. Me apoyaste cuando estaba por darme por vencido, me abrazaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, tomabas mi mano para acompañarme. Arriesgabas tu propia vida solo para estar junto a mí en las batallas, quiero estar contigo hasta que el tiempo pierda su nombre y aunque tu no me pides nada soy capaz de dejar todo por ti… eres única Kagome y por eso te quiero, por ser tal y como eres.

Kagome estaba eternamente agradecida con Inuyasha por lo que le acaba de decir, ya que al recordar el antiguo amor de el… comparada con Kikyou, se sentía poca cosa.

Pero le dijo que la quería por ser como era y quería estar con ella hasta el final de los días.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome para poder quitar las lágrimas que habían surcado de nuevo. No le gustaba verla llorar menos por su culpa y a partir de ahora solo lloraría pero de felicidad.

Restregó suavemente su nariz con la de ella con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Me perdonas por haberte lastimado tanto?

- Te perdono Inuyasha

En ese momento Inuyasha abrió sus ojos para poder observarla. Kagome nunca olvidaría la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento… limpia, pura, destellante, brillando por el más puro amor que sentía por ella. El sol no se comparaba con su mirada.

Lentamente Inuyasha fue acercándose a ella mientras iba cerrando sus orbes doradas. Le dio el beso más tierno y dulce que pudo haber esperado, besándola con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una figura de fina porcelana.

Los dos volvían a probar los labios de su amor después de tres años.

Al terminar el beso Inuyasha quedo de la misma forma en la que se encontraba antes, nariz con nariz con Kagome.

- Tu naciste para conocerme, así como yo nací para conocerte Kagome.

- Gracias por todo Inuyasha.

- Aunque después de todo te sigo diciendo que el juego de la flor es estupido porque no te dice la verdad.

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque yo no te quiero.

- ¿Que?

- Yo te amo.

Por primero vez en su vida Inuyasha dejo callada a Kagome.

- Y ¿no tienes nada que decir?

- Yo también te amo pequeño tonto.

- ¡Ey!

- Tonto pero mío.

- Eso si es verdad.

Se quedaron un par de horas más acostados sobre la hierba y abrazados. Por el día de hoy le pediría disculpas a las gemelas de Sango por no llevarles su corona de flores.

Inuyasha se levanto en ese momento para quitarse su haori y ponérselo en los hombros de Kagome que anteriormente se había levantado con el.

- Póntelo… esta empezando a anochecer y se esta refrescando, no quiero que te enfermes.

- Gracias.

- Es mejor que regresemos a la aldea, Kaede debe de estar preocupada por ti.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Kagome no podía estar mas feliz, ya no necesitaría hacer 'me quiere, no me quiere' porque ya sabia la respuesta de primera fuente. Soltó una pequeña risa.

- Mmm… ¿de que te ríes?

- De que al parecer ya no necesitare jugar más 'me quiere, no me quiere' ya que lo veo innecesario.

- Eso es cierto, ya no necesitaras hacer ese estupido juego… mejor te regalo las flores para que no las destruyas.

¡Eso fue tan lindo! Nunca conoció ese lado de Inuyasha, su relación empezaba con el pie derecho. Iban a hacer buenos cambios para los dos.

- Porque realmente parecías tonta hablándole a una flor.

¡¿Qué dijo?!

- Inuyasha.

Oh no.

- ¡Osuwari!

- ¡Ah!

Buenos algunas cosas no cambian.

**Fin**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: **He descubierto que lo mío, lo mío son los one-shot :D haha aunque también los drabbles ;D.

La inspiración de este one-shot me llego en una noche que no podía dormir y me agarre escribiendo como loca hasta las tres de la mañana (consiguiendo que saliera el ogro que toda madre tiene en su interior u.u) sip me regaño por estar levantada a esas horas y entrando a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana ;.; pero mientras ustedes lean y los haga felices valió desvelarme… aunque ya saben mi paga ;D un review no cuesta y te toma un minuto haha.

Sin mas me despide y que tengan un excelente fin de semana (:

Atte.

Karure (comiendo un pie de limón nOn)


End file.
